Marisa
Marisa (pronounced "mah-REE-zah") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #39 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 2504. Wii Sports Resort Marisa is the Boss of level 13 (Beach Reverse) in Swordplay Showdown. She is very defensive and strikes often. She is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Rachel, Ursula, and James. It is best if you get to her with 3 hearts. Her Swordplay skill is 641+. In Basketball her skill is around 671+, and she plays with Marco and Jake. In Table Tennis, she is the last player in the 1000 mark. Her skill is 1091+ and she is a Pro. She is fairly good at Cycling, coming 56th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Marisa is a Master Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is マリサ (Marisa). ** This is identical to her English name. * Her Korean name is 마리사 (Malisa). * In the Table Tennis mode selection screen, if one was to look closely at the thumbnail for Return Challenge, she can be seen hosting the game and serving balls to Guest E in the picture, but when you play the game mode, Greg takes her place as the server. * Along with Saburo, Marisa is never faced against in Swordplay, Table Tennis, or Basketball after the Champion is beaten (Unless she's a teammate of another Basketball team captain). ** She is thus far the only Wii Sports Resort Mii who is never faced against after the Champion is beaten whatsoever. ** She's also the only female Mii to not be faced after beating the Champion, the only male being Saburo. * Unlike most CPU Miis, who have the default height and weight values (64) set, Marisa uses a custom set of height and weight values. Her height is set to 38, and her weight is set to 56. These values cannot be seen in-game, however, as height and weight is not visible in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. * The Swordplay Showdown level where Marisa''' appears as the boss has the second most black-armored enemies to appear, having 10 of them (including her). First most being Volcano Reverse, having 14, and third most being both Castle Reverse and Mountain Reverse, both having 5. * In both Basketball and Cycling, she places 56th out of all Miis. ** She is also the 43rd worst at both Cycling and Swordplay. * In Table Tennis, Marisa is left-handed. * In Stage 13 of Swordplay Showdown, she attacks quickly. She might end up not attacking for a few seconds and then proceed to attack. * She and Asami both have the #1 default ranking in Trippy Traverse in Wii Party. * The stage she's the boss of (Beach Reverse) has 20 enemies while the other stages have 35, 50 or 70. Gallery MarisaDACotQR.JPG|'''Marisa's QR Code Badge-2-4.png|'Marisas badge Marisa.png|'Marisa''' as the level 13 Boss in Swordplay Showdown Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 9.16.13 PM.png|'Marisa' in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (15).png|'Marisa' about to play a Table Tennis match IMG_0025.JPG|'Marisa' and her teammates Marco and Jake in Basketball 2018-05-25 (17).png|'Marisa' in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG_0603.JPG|'Marisa' playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (51).png|'Marisa' (left) in Cycling IMG 1112.JPG IMG 1113.JPG IMG_20180930_163815.jpg IMG_20181021_202505.jpg Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Marisa, Takashi, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Miyu, Marisa, and Barbara featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Marisa, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Silke, Marisa, and Ai participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Chika, Rainer, Marisa, Miyu, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Cole, Alex, Chris, and Marisa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, Chika, Midori, and Miyu featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Mike, Marisa, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marisa, Keiko, Hiromi, Chris, and Anna featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Lucia, Patrick and Marisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Marisa in Bowling.JPG IMG 1941.jpg IMG 2284.jpg IMG 2451.jpg IMG 2472.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Greg, Ren and Marisa participating in Shifty Gift in Wii Party.png IMG 2741.jpg Takumi, Marisa and Steph participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png IMG_2885.jpg|Marisa with Asami, Ryan, Emma, Kathrin, Giovanna, Keiko, and Pierre IMG_2908.jpg|Giovanna with Shinta, Miguel, George, Martin, Marisa, Rainer, and Michael Pierre, Eddy and Marisa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Theo,_Marisa,_Yoko_and_Victor_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Nick, Theo and Marisa participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Asami, Pierre and Marisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Yoko,_Matt_and_Marisa_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Daisuke, Pablo, Emma and Marisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png David, Pablo, Sakura and Marisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Helen, Miyu, Ai, Keiko, Michael, Elisa, Hiroshi, and Marisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Marisa, George and Steph participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Marisa, Abe, Steve and Siobhan participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Takashi, Lucia, Marisa and Eddy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Shinta, Marisa, Yoko and Pierre participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Marisa participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(111).jpg Marisa in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(274).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 27 56 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 08 49 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 41 07 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 09 19 PM.png Yoko Marisa and Fritz in a Wii U match.jpg Marisa and Daisuke during Pity Party.jpg Marisa-0.png 20191118_070810.jpg|'Marisa', Stéphanie, Ursula, Rachel and Misaki in Stage 13 of Swordplay Showdown. 15320039936991965275763.jpg Shohei, Marisa and Sakura participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png 20200110 100555.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Orange Females Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Wii Party Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Bosses that take a while to attack again after their first attack Category:Miis that you don't go against after beating the champion in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with lipsticks